Home Again
by Elspeth2
Summary: Buffy is back in Sunnydale after she left seven years ago to search for what she left behind. Its my first fic so please read and review to tell me what you think.
1. Home Again

HOME AGAIN  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters apart from the ones I made up the rest belong to Joss and the buffy team.  
  
Home. Sunnydale, California. After all that running she was home, back in Sunnydale where everything begins and ends. Buffy had missed some things about the small town she had called home for seven years of her life but other things haunted her still. The place where she had learned to love, her and her friends, they had named themselves the Scooby Gang. It was in Sunnydale that her lover, her mother, her watcher and her friends had left one by one. For Buffy, Sunnydale was a town full of painful memories.  
  
Carrying only a backpack, one she had lived out of for the past three and a half years when she and Angel had left L.A. for a war that neither was prepared for. But again Buffy was alone. She stopped at a phone box a looked up the only person she still knew in Sunnydale.  
  
"Information, Alexander Harris" she asked the operator "Okay thanks." She scribbled down the number on her hand and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello is Xander there?" she asked.  
  
"One second." A woman answered, "May I ask who is calling?" the woman asked.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers."  
  
"One second."  
  
"Hello?" said a male voice that didn't sound much like the Xander she knew.  
  
"Is this Xander Harris?" Buffy double-checked.  
  
"Yes this is Alex Harris, who is this please?"  
  
"Its me Xander, its Buffy."  
  
"Buffy, oh god, how are you? Are you in town?"  
  
"Yeah I'm at the bus station I just rode in from San Francisco, look I was wondering if we could catch up on old times?"  
  
"Yeah definitely I'd be into that, how about Willie's in about an hour I just gotta clear some stuff up here."  
  
"Okay, See you then, bye," She hung up.  
  
Looking around she had an hour to kill; the station wasn't far from Revello Drive, so she figured she'd stop by and see what the new owners had done with her home. Sunnydale was almost exactly the same as it had been when she had first stepped foot in the town almost 13 years ago now. It was late and the people of Sunnydale knew better than to be out on the streets past 9pm. The street lamp at the far end of the street had flickered the last time she had walked this path, now it was just completely blank, much like herself. She was flickering when she left Sunnydale and now she was just blank. It was a strange thought to have but Buffy just wanted somebody to change the globe and turn on the light, but deep down she knew it was too late, her globe had been broken too long.  
  
"Hey sweet cheeks, you got a quarter, I need to call a doctor because you are giving me a heart attack!"  
  
Buffy spun around expecting a vampire; it was just the kind of lame lines they used. Instead she found a High School jock, blonde about 6'2 with blue eyes and a letterman jacket. If she was still in high school and he had hit on her, she probably would have throttled him. Now she knew better or maybe she just valued her dignity less, whichever it was she kept walking. 


	2. The Cemetery

Chapter 2  
  
The night was unseasonably cool. The cemetery sent a chill down her spine, she hadn't intended to but she found herself wandering toward the grave that haunted her the most, the grave of her mother. It was old and looked abandoned now, it seemed nobody had put flowers upon her grave in many years. Her mother had died such a long time ago now, but it seemed like yesterday she was scolding Buffy about fighting with her sister. Buffy wished she had spent more time with her mother and less with her various array of boyfriends. They had turned out to be a whole lot of no hopers, when the going got tough they got going. Not even Spike, who loved her more than she loved him, was willing to stick around when things got really bad. Riley had left before he even knew what trouble was, and now Buffy Summers was alone in the world with no family to speak of, a distant sister in Kentucky last she heard, a father who had basically dropped off the face of the earth until two years ago when she heard he had had a heart attack in a motel room with a hooker down in Mexico. He would probably never get out of bed again; Buffy sent a check to the nursing home when she could and sometimes a card at Christmas if she could find the time.  
  
This is what it had come to, her not caring about herself or anyone else, she had long given up on her appearance, with that scar underneath her eye like any amount of concealer could hide that. Her clothes were for slaying only, she wore khaki fatigues and a black tank top, steel capped boots and topped off with a woollen black hat, to cover her hair that had become dull and lifeless over the years. She was a sight for sore eyes, as Cordelia had painfully pointed out a few months ago when Angel and her had been passing through LA.  
  
Sitting by the gravestone comforted her, knowing that she was close to her mother physically helped her emotionally as well. But suddenly she jumped up and used the grave as cover somebody was nearby. Scanning every direction up and down, she saw nothing until it was too late; he was on top of her. A vampire. Her stake was wedged into her pants and with one swift motion she plunged it straight through his heart. Covered in ash she quickly brushed herself off only to find that it wasn't only ash, she was covered from head to toe in prickles and leaves. Sighing Buffy realised she couldn't meet Xander dressed like this, all covered in dirt and leaves.  
  
Buffy scanned the graveyard for vampires because for a few minutes she would be at her weakest. Remembering that there used to be a tap by the fence, she went over to it and almost in an instant she removed her boots and sweatpants, washing down her legs with the cold water was soothing, she used her sweat pants as a towel and opened her backpack to remove a spare pair of pants. Buffy hated this but it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before, she replaced her pants and socks with clean ones. Put her boots back on and rescanned the cemetery, still nothing she took off her khaki jacket and black tank top washed her arms and chest as well as she could, she considered changing her bra but decided it would take too long. She replaced the tank with a thin woollen top that a friend of hers had made for her. Now all she needed was a mirror.  
  
Back on the main street she passed the cinema and the coffee shop, the cheese stand where Xander had worked, and almost at the end of the street was a dingy old bar named 'Willie's Place', it was decent enough but if you wanted to go somewhere where nobody knew your name or even asked for it this was the place. Buffy and her friends had often come in here underage no less, but not to drink to beat up Willie for information. It was a local demon hangout and Willie often had his ear to the ground.  
  
It was early and Buffy sat at a booth furthest from the door, waiting for Xander proved tiresome. She had glanced in a mirror above the bar but had been depressed by what she saw and didn't bother looking again. She took off her hat and smoothed her fingers through her hair because her last brush had been used to throw at Angel when he confessed to her that he had cheated on her. Her spare shoes had gone that way as well. But she didn't regret it for one second; leaving Angel alone in that motel room he could have his precious Marisa for company.  
  
"Hey Stranger," a male voice interrupted her thoughts, at first she though it was Xander but it was just the bar tender.  
  
"I'll have a Vodka on the rocks to start with, but when my friend gets here he'll want something as well," she told the bartender who looked like a pyrgolath demon, probably a half-breed. It was just then that a familiar figure walked through the door. 


	3. Willie's Place

Chapter 3  
  
"Buffy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Xander reached for her and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy flinched, it wasn't often that anyone hugged her lovingly and when they did it was followed by, 'Do you want to get a room?' It was nice to be held by someone who didn't want to get in her pants.  
  
Buffy pulled away and looked Xander up and down, "Xander, I've missed you too!" Her voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks. Buffy had cried for sadness many times in her life, she had faced more pain and death than most people but there had been few times when she had shed tears because she was happy. This was one of those times.  
  
"Don't cry Buffy, laugh, become violent, turn to alcohol just don't cry.." His voice trailed off and Buffy could see sadness in his eyes.  
  
"One vodka on the rocks for the lady," the bartender nodded in Xander's direction.  
  
"The usual thanks Leon."  
  
"So come here often?" Buffy raised an eyebrow and her drink as she took one long sip.  
  
"Just to, you know cool down after work before I go home to an empty house. Hey I've never seen Buffy Summers drink vodka before."  
  
"Maybe I've grown up a lot since you last saw me Xander." Buffy murmured and took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Maybe I have too," Xander tipped the barman and ordered Buffy another drink.  
  
"So how was LA, City of Angel, find what you were looking for?" Xander looked up like a wounded puppy and Buffy realised that not everybody left her, everybody left Xander, he had lived in the same town his whole life and they'd all took off for greener pastures while he came to Willie's and drank.  
  
"Look Xander, I never meant to leave you here in this godforsaken town, I'm sorry.."  
  
"Buffy, you're the slayer you did what you had to do and I should be thanking you right now that I have a world to live in." Xander reached out and touched Buffy's hand; she pulled back to her drink. It was all too much too soon.  
  
"Xander." she said softly but she had already hurt him and he looked away.  
  
"So how's Anya?" Buffy continued, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"She left me right after Maddie was born, she took the kids and everything." He looked up at her with a tear in his eye then took his drink, finished it off and slammed it on the table so hard that Buffy jumped.  
  
"She says I've got an alcohol problem and I don't understand her anymore, stupid bitch!" Buffy felt for Xander, he had obviously had a rough time with it and his friends hadn't even been there for him.  
  
"You've got kids Xander? Tell me about them and why exactly I wasn't named godmother!" Buffy said delighted to hear some happy news.  
  
"I've got two, a girl and a boy, Jake's five, he'll be starting school in September and Madeline, well she'll be four soon. I haven't seen them since she skipped town .." Xander smiled as he talked about his kids, he obviously loved them a lot.  
  
"So maybe she'll come back, you have rights as a father but only if you stop drinking." Buffy said lightly to her friend completely surprised that she of all people was the voice of reason.  
  
"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction!" he grumbled and turned from Buffy.  
  
The two of them sat in silence, there was so much to be said but neither could bring themselves to speak about it. Buffy could remember a time when Xander loved Anya more than life itself but now the bitterness had risen in him and she saw in him something that he would throw a punch at her for even thinking. He had turned into his own father. The memories of Mr Harris at Anya and Xander's 'almost' wedding, were becoming clearer as she watched her friend slumped over his drink. It was then she had an epiphany: she was going to help Xander get his life back! 


	4. Chicago

Chicago, Illinios  
  
"Wendy, I need the quarterly reports on my desk by noon." Les spoke through the intercom to his assistant. He was shuffling through dome files on his desk when he heard the door open - "Thanks Wendy." He looked up and smiled his million dollar smile before he realised it wasn't Wendy standing at the door.  
  
"Hello Lester!"  
  
"Wendy, call security!" Les spoke through the intercom, before asking his client to leave.  
  
"Les, Les, Les, not even gonna ask your most trusted client to sit down.." The man drawled in what was obviously a newly acquired Texan accent.  
  
"Spike, we have been over this, you are not welcome here anymore!" Les was not running on fear because he knew his client wouldn't hurt him, but anger over what had happened at their last meeting.  
  
"How is Jenna? Still as beautiful as I remember? Like a plum, that daughter of yours Les," He left his Texan drawl behind and slipped back into his native English accent.  
  
"You leave her out of it! She has gone through so much because of you!" Les let the anger he felt towards this man go as he raised his voice and moved towards him, looking for a fight.  
  
"Jenna loves me Les, you can't get in the way of love!"  
  
"She's seventeen, she doesn't know what love is, I trusted you and you took advantage of my daughter, Spike I want you to leave and never come back!"  
  
"You are forgetting one important detail, you have my money." He never once lost control of his voice, no matter how much he wanted to pound his former partner in the face.  
  
"Fuck the money Spike! All bets were off the minute you started screwing my daughter!" Les lost control completely and although he knew he couldn't take Spike in a fight, he never the less threw the first punch, of course it backfired and Les was sure he had hurt his own hand more than Spike's face.  
  
"Feel better now, you sad, pathetic man. give me my money and I'll leave, you will never have to see me again!" Spike pushed Les up against a wall and whispered in his ear, "-or maybe I'll pay Jenna a visit."  
  
"Leave Jenna alone!"  
  
"Give me my money!"  
  
"Freeze!" the door burst open and Spike almost laughed as three rent-a-cops raised their guns, but Les couldn't have been more relieved.  
  
"Alright I'm leaving, no need for you ladies to get your panties in a twist, Les remember to get my money because I'll be back for it." he said before turning to leave.  
  
Les slumped back down at his desk and buried his head in his hands wondering 'How a middle-aged tax attorney got involved with a guy like Spike?' 


	5. Shopping

Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, you're up, I was just making you breakfast before I have to leave for work," said Xander who was looking a whole lot better than her at 7am.  
  
"You work Saturdays?" asked Buffy taking the orange juice and toast he had made for her.  
  
"Yeah but only the mornings, I'll be back by eleven if you wanna get some lunch, I know a great new Indian place." Xander said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"I'd love to Xander but first I'm going to go by my old place and check out what they've done to it."  
  
"Don't bother, they built apartments and a shopping complex over that whole block, look Buffy I really got to get to work.."  
  
"Go, go, I'll be alright." Buffy pushed him out the door.  
  
Buffy wandered down Revello drive, and what used to be her old block is now 'Revello Centre- the shopping experience'. Buffy felt sad because some of the happiest times of her life were spent in that house, that house meant everything to her, it was her one link to happier times, Buffy always took it for granted that even when she was dead and buried it would still be standing. Dawn must have sold it to developers when she went off to college.  
  
The shopping centre was quite functional and with $50 in her pocket, she thought she would buy some new shoes or maybe some pants. Buffy was long past shopping in designer stores it was K-Mart all the way for her. Since she had never had a real job, she lived off other people mostly as well as the government. It was a horrible way to live she knew but the council would spot her a few bucks every now and again and well she never had much need for clothes, make-up or hair care products anymore.  
  
Leaving the shopping centre with a whole bag full of goodies, a hairbrush, a pair of flip-flops and some underwear and it only cost her $25. Buffy was content with the world, well as much as she could be at that very moment in time. Just as she was thinking that maybe Sunnydale was where she belonged- a man bumped into her from nowhere.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Buffy muttered and kept walking, without realising it at the time that she had dropped the hairbrush she had bought.  
  
"Whoa, Rambo!" laughed a couple of teenage boys. 


	6. About a boy

Buffy and Xander were out on patrol, just like old times, a stake in her back pocket and an ice-cream cone in her hand, actually if it had been old times it would have been a non-fat frozen yoghurt because she cared a lot more about her weight back then. Xander didn't talk as much as he used to and she hadn't heard him crack a joke yet, but he told her what he knew about their old friends and the goings on of the town of late.  
  
"So Willow's in England?" said Buffy rather amazed that her friend went back there.  
  
"Yeah pretty amazing."  
  
"I didn't think she would go back, you know bad memories or something."  
  
"Nah, she's having a ball at Oxford. You know our Will, loves the learning."  
  
"I know what is this her third college now?!" said Buffy in a kind of awe of her best friend, because she hadn't even been able to last two years at UC Sunnydale.  
  
"Yeah something like that,"  
  
"-a doctor." said Buffy dreamily.  
  
"I could have told you that when we were seven, she used to have these books and stethoscope, there was this one time she tried to immunise me with a pen." he trailed off into nothing as they both walked along the empty street.  
  
It was a little after midnight and Buffy could tell that Xander was getting tired and truthfully was she was just getting warmed up, she scanned the street as Xander sipped his third coffee. She would have told him to go home but Buffy wasn't sure how he would be on his own and she after the many nights she'd spent alone recently, found his company comforting even though he was asleep standing up.  
  
A flash of movement caught her eye to the left in the alley beside the video store, she left Xander at the park bench where he happily rested and moved quickly down the alley, being sure to stay close to the wall. She heard voices almost immediately, a female and a male, they seemed to be arguing and just as Buffy was ready to dismiss it as a domestic, she heard the man cry out and a trash can fall to the ground. It took her two quick moves for her to reach the couple, which had turned out to be a vampire and a teenage boy. Buffy grabbed the blonde vampire by her long hair and pinned her against the wall, her stake still in her pocket she swung around with a kick to the vampires head and pulled out her stake. The vampire responded with a run attack to which Buffy hadn't been prepared for, the vampire had her against ground and was moving in for the kill, Buffy used all her strength and flipped on top of the vampire and plunged her stake straight through the heart, an explosion of dust soon followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked the guy, who was sitting on the ground holding his arm.  
  
"My arm, it hurts. Rambo?" He looked up at her and passed out, Buffy lifted him up onto her shoulder and carried him out into the street where Xander was waiting.  
  
"A little casualty here, but nothing a trip to the ER couldn't fix." Buffy explained.  
  
"I'll go get my car and bring it around."  
  
Buffy sat on the bench with the guys head on her lap, he couldn't have been more than 17, with his sandy blonde hair and his muscular body, Buffy was almost positive he was a jock, probably the starring quarterback who thought he'd get lucky with some mysterious babe at the Bronze but had ended up with a broken arm and a nasty hickey, lying on a park bench in the middle of the night with her and she wasn't to sure what she was going to say when he came around. He looked so innocent, well as innocent as any 17- year-old boy could look, but like the world hadn't disappointed him yet, like he still thought that all his dreams would come true and his only problem was who to take to Homecoming. When Xander brought around his car, they managed to lay the boy across the backseat and drive off to the hospital, halfway there the boy came to and they were faced with the confused questions and demands of a scared kid.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Xander asked before Buffy could stop him, it was a bad idea to learn their names, in fact for Buffy the less you knew about them the easier it was to cope with the job.  
  
"Jake Stevens."  
  
Xander paused for a second. "My son's name is Jake."  
  
"Yeah, I was named after my grandfather, he was the finest man I ever met. It's a strong name, hope I can live up to it." The boy said grimly as he touched the blood coming from his neck.  
  
"Don't worry Jake, you're doing just fine," consoled Xander. Buffy smiled, she wasn't any good at the human part. She could slay any vampire you threw at her, but a kid who just broke his arm and she was reduced to a bumbling mess. That was obvious by the way she had handled Dawn.  
  
"Okay, we're here, do you want me to come in with you?" asked Xander, the boy nodded and Xander helped him out of the car.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander motioned for her to follow him. 


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 7  
Chicago, Illinios  
  
"You got my money Les?" Spike had made himself at home on Les's sofa and was enjoying some bourbon that he supposed was from Les's private collection. Jenna was upstairs sleeping off their last encounter and he had taken it upon himself to sample what else the man had to offer.  
  
"Where's Jenna?" Les opened with, terrified that Spike had done something to his only daughter.  
  
"She's upstairs, I saved her, she was enjoying a nice rendezvous with some guy in the park before he got a bit thirsty and lets just say that you owe me Les."  
  
"Jenna was bitten buy a vampire?" Les asked almost relieved that that was the only reason Spike was there.  
  
"Now Les, don't get tricky with me, I'm here for my money and that's it, all two hundred thousand of it." Spike helped himself to another bourbon and saw Les wince, he guessed it was an expensive bottle and poured some more. "- Mind if I smoke?"  
  
"Well actually." started Les before he realised no matter how he answered Spike was going to smoke anyway, he lifted up the suitcase he'd been carrying and showed it to Spike. "Look I've got your money."  
  
Spike flicked through the money counting it in his head, noticing Les's expression he felt the need to explain his actions, "Its just that I don't trust you Les, no hard feelings mate."  
  
"Okay well I'll be seeing you then," Les held out his hand to shake, it was out of habit more than courtesy because god knows he felt no need to be polite to this man.  
  
"Not so fast Les, I just want to say goodbye to sweet Jenna, she'd be awful upset if I left and didn't say goodbye." Spike knew exactly how to play this man, who had been his partner in crime for well over a year now, they had met in some seedy bar where they were both drowning their sorrows and Spike was looking for a way to dump a load of cash in an offshore account because for once in his life he wanted to keep the money he'd taken and maybe buy a little hacienda down in Mexico. He regretted that they were now parting ways because it was often that Spike needed a lawyer on his side and a lawyer who was an expert in tax fraud and financial matters was even better. That being the only trouble he got into these days.  
  
"Jenna." Spike whispered softly. She was so beautiful; her eyes when they were open were the most curious shade of green and her blonde hair always looked as if it belonged in a shampoo commercial it was so perfect. Spike almost regretted what he had done to the poor girl, she had been innocent and pure when he had first met her and he had corrupted her in more ways than one, in her nose sat a silver stud shaped like a skull and on her shoulder she had a tattoo of a rose with Spike's name underneath. He had been attracted to her at first because of her resemblance to Buffy, but the minute Jenna changed her image and got that tattoo he'd ran away, scared of what he had done to an innocent sixteen year old girl.  
  
"Spike?" she asked groggily, just opening her eyes and revealing an intense green flash as they flicked alive at the sight of him.  
  
"Yeah baby, its me, just came to say goodbye." He was at a loss for words.  
  
"You're leaving?" The hurt was visible in her eyes.  
  
"You know we can't be together Jenna."  
  
"I know, I just didn't think it would be so soon, I just met you." tears slid down her cheeks and Spike could feel the pain he had caused this girl, another reason he had to go.  
  
"I love you Spike." She leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning her head to hide more tears. Spike took this as his cue and made his way to the door and without looking back he left. 


	8. Rewards

Chapter 8  
  
So Buffy had been in Sunnydale rooming with Xander for a little over a week, mostly feeling sorry for herself and patrolling, it wasn't long before Xander confronted her about money, he had asked how long she was staying and if she had any money and he told her all about how his job didn't pay much and most of it went toward the mortgage etc. She took a hint, it had happened a few times, she had overstayed her welcome, but Angel had always taken care of it, he had plenty of cash, but she had nothing. Her last jobs hadn't turned out too well and in Sunnydale employment wasn't a good idea, Doublemeat Palace and the counselling gig on a hellmouth had been total disasters. Nevertheless, Buffy figured she'd find something work it for a week pay Xander back or at least get enough money to get out, preferably both but it was all circumstantial. When your source dried up, experience had told her to get gone.  
  
So walking through the main street in the middle of the day was quite the change for Buffy who had become accustomed to Sunnydale at night. She wandered in and out of stores looking for some junior assistant job that paid enough so that she could work a week and pay off Xander and a bus ticket to anywhere. Sitting in the park around lunch time she was surprised when somebody approached her, she wasn't really approachable even though she had on her best pants, well to be fair she only had three pairs of pants, her respectable clothes as she like to call them. Looking up, if it had been a demon she wouldn't have worried, a vampire: no problem, even a mugger, but that boy from the other night had her quivering in her boots.  
  
"Hey." he opened with, cheery considering his broken arm.  
  
"Oh hello," Buffy did her best to sound cheery but she couldn't even manage sincere.  
  
"So Alex was telling me all about last night and how there are a lot of muggers around town and the girl gangs blah blah, I want to know, did I really see a girl explode into dust?"  
  
"Umm well you see when you get knocked on the head.."she could tell he wasn't buying her brand of Bullshit. "Look I'm going to be honest with you Jack"  
  
"Jake."  
  
"-Jake, how long have you lived in Sunny-D?"  
  
"Two years, we moved here from LA, to get away from the gangs and the drugs, you know the drill."  
  
"Yeah I do, I lived it, anyway you've been here long enough to know that Sunnydale isn't a normal town, you know principal's get eaten, schools blown up, I think the Basketball team were attacked by some vampire bats or something last year and the girls choir camping trip were torn limb from limb by a bear, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah for once I was glad I didn't make the team and my little sister was on that trip, but she wasn't attacked. that isn't the point is it?"  
  
"What I'm saying is this isn't a normal town, the basketball team were eaten by vampires, the girls choir, trolls and virgin sacrifices, do you get my drift?"  
  
"Lindsay's still a virgin!" he said almost outraged.  
  
"That really wasn't the point either, Sunnydale is on a hellmouth, everything you watched on the X-files could conceivably happen here, except for the smoking man. well there are plenty of smoking men and that whole cancer thing was completely unrealistic, although my mom did die of cancer. wow I'm having some revelations today." She could tell this wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear from her.  
  
"Jake, keep your eyes open, don't stay out past 10, watch out for pale skinned people in out dated clothing, if somebody has bad skin, chances are they're probably not human, listen to my advice and you'll be fine," She finished actually feeling better than she had when she had started.  
  
"Look."  
  
"Buffy," she supplied.  
  
"- I just came to give you this and don't open it until I'm gone, it's a card and a token of mine and my parents appreciation for saving my life from that mugger-uh-gang member, they're really happy to have me back in one piece because my early decision comes back next month and who knows? Maybe Dartmouth will take me! Look I'm just really glad you saved my life and I wanted to give you this back," he handed her a hair brush.  
  
"Ok look, I know I'm not that snappy a dresser and my hair isn't exactly cosmo cover material, the shine and bounce just isn't there anymore and my highlights could be redone but I can take a hint. Giving me a hairbrush! You could have just said something."  
  
"You dropped it the other day out at Revello Centre, I was one of those guys who called you 'Rambo' and well Brian called you 'sweet cheeks' the other night, but here's your brush back." He handed it to her and walked away quietly.  
  
She opened her card and within it she found a hundred dollar bill, Buffy hadn't seen one of them in a long time, well not since Spike had robbed some rich guy and given it to her as a gift. $100, it reminded her of that time that Anya had told her to charge people for saving their lives. She just wished she saved spoiled rich boys more often. 


End file.
